The Tales Of Soccer(Chapter 2)
"Summary for the whole story." This story is about a boy named "Tatsuya" meeting another boy named "Ryuu".At first,Tatsuya thought that Ryuu was just another nerdy transfer student...but after an accident,he realizes that it was Ryuu and that he grew up with him.When time passes by,he becomes great friends with Ryuu once again.Tatsuya is into soccer and he tries his best to make Ryuu like soccer again.Once they cleared everything up....they heard of their school having a soccer club,Tatsuya convinces Ryuu to join.They meet new friends and a wonderful journey awaits them...They meet new friends like Hotaru,How will Ryuu and Tatsuya handle this journey?How will Ryuu take soccer?Find out..by reading xDDD YEAH..! About this Fanfic... YOSH..alright...this is going to be the "first" fanfic I will make...so..please....no bad comments or insults or anything negative..please?hehe...well you can give a critique I guess...on how to improve...nehe....WOOPA~ xD.soo...Enjoy and credits to Inazuma11fangirl123(Onigiri-chan) for helping me and giving me ideas..that goes for Kari110 too..A good irl..friend..HOHOHO...WOOPA XD...now for chapter 2 --Asian Cloud-- (Oh btw, sorry if it's a bit too long...I'm a bit busy...chapter 3 will come out either in a hour or either 24 hours) Story So..Far.. The story so..far..is that Tatsuya finally meets his childhood friend "Ryuu" once again...but this time Ryuu has quit playing soccer...Tatsuya convinces him to join especially when his brother "Yuu" is in it.Ryuu decided to join and his brother was proud of him...let's see what happens when he meets the team.... Characters *Ryuu Kaneko(main,Kaneko meaning good child) *Aki Kaneko(younger sister of Ryuu Kaneko and Yuu Kaneko) *Yuu Kaneko(Older brother of Ryuu and Aki//..who joins the soccer club) *Tatsuya Saito (main,friend of ryuu,close infact) *Mataeyo Karo(onigiri-chan) *Hotaru Hyouga(me) *Aina Sato(caretaker of the Kaneko's) *Coach Takahiro(Coach) *Natsumi Endou(IE and IEGO) *Maru Hamaki(Runaway_marshmallow) *Rune Hayashi(Manager) *Hayami Tsuramasa(From IE GO) *Kurama Norihito(From IE GO) *Hamano Kaiji(From IE GO) *Narrator(Tells the story) (Lol I know...a lot) Chapter 2---: LET”S DO THIS THING! Ryuu: “That’s right!! I have decided that I……RYUU KANEKO….. Yuu:*behind the door*(In mind) “Fudge!!! Hurry up already!!(=_=) Ryuu: ………is j-j-joining the soccer club!! I will try it!!!!!!!I have to overcome my fear! I must…must…learn and I mean…I was g-given a ch-chance r-right? You won’t know the outcome u-unless you try it!!! Yuu:*busts out of the door into Ryuu”s room* Say what?! Seriously? Your joining the team!?!*happy dance inside* Ryuu:*shakes* T-that’s r-r-r-i-ight…!! Yuu: “I’m soo…proud of you! *hugs tight* Ryuu: *suffocates* *choke* *choke* Aki:*passes by Ryuu”s room* S-say what? SERIOUSLY? hmm…but wait!!*looks at camera and puts on an evil smile.* Ryuu: Y-y-y-you c-caaaan l-let g-go*choke* n-now! Yuu: “Right...O-oh no..” Ryuu: “W-what?” Yuu: A-AKI!!! Aki: *runs away with an evil smile* “Jerkbags..” Yuu: “PFFT……” Yuu:*Runs after her*AKI!! Ryuu: *sigh* whatever!*opens facebook* 30 minutes later.. Ryuu: “YUU!!!! Come here quick!!!” Yuu: *in bathroom* Uhm…*hides rubber ducky* W-wait a sec!! 2 minutes later… Yuu: Yes??!! *goes inside Ryuu”s room* Ryuu: See for yourself! ---Title: Bromance?!?!(must be gays)--- By: Aki Kaneko *Tumblr:129,123 followers… *Facebook:124 shares…420 comments. *Youtube:185,432,345 Views…. Yuu: “That f-fast?”*shock* Ryuu: yes…in 35 minutes!! Yuu:Pfft…. Narrator: "Just when Ryuu and Yuu were about to discuss..." Aina Sato: Time for supper! During Dinner… Aki:…… Aina Sato: “Now children your parents are not going to be here for 14 days I’m sorry you guys did not know……but they were in such a hurry and they left right after lunch when you guys were at school…however…they left messages for the each of you guys…it’s right in your rooms….I’m guessing you guys didn’t see it, maybe it fell. Yuu: “I see.” Ryuu: ….. Aina Sato: “What is it Ryuu,Aki?” Yuu:*blurts out random words* Ryuu:…And then she was in our room. Aki:…it wasn’t my fault.. Ryuu: but then.. Yuu: fast…followers.. Ryuu: Embarrassing… Aki: .....Idiots…. Ryuu: ........soccer…. Yuu:…and then I was with my RUBBER DUCKY!!..... Aki and Ryuu: RUBBER DUCKY?!!!?? Aina Sato: *giggles* “ I thought your mom told you to get rid of that rubber ducky 2 years ago! You’re in high school! And…your….W-wait…Ryuu…SOCCER??I’m soo proud of you!!*hugs him* Ryuu:*Chokes harder than ever* Aki:"Rubber Duckies..." Yuu:"Shut up." Aina Sato: “Soo much fuzz going on…here….I have pie for dessert kids.” *Everyone runs after it as fast as they can* Aki: Move it…me first! Ryuu: THE PIE IS MINE!! Yuu: (_ _|||)….*goes back to dinner table* Aina Sato: “Okay…first serving goes to yuu…go back to your seats!” After Dinner… Narrator: “They all brushed their teeth and took a bath…then went to sleep.” On Monday.. Narrator: “Ryuu sees M skipping around happily to her classroom.” Ryuu: Mataeyo!!! WAIT…..*pant puff* Mataeyo: Ryuu!! Yes?!? Ryuu: I”ll b-be *pant puff* j-joining…*pant puff*..the…S-soccer…*pant* cluuubb… Mataeyo: “Ohm that’s great…a new recruit...” Tatsuke: *overhears them* “REALLY??!!??I just applied today too….” Ryuu: (In mind) “Ohh thank gosh…I aint’ alone….” Tatsuke: “LET”S GO!!...TO CLASS!!” Ryuu: “Yeah…but were an hour and a half early….a lot are already here tho.but still it's…cool.” Ryuu: *walks to classroom* *bumps someone running* ____: Oww….. Tatsuke:*chuckles* "You're just the same when you were a kid!" Ryuu: “Ohh I’m sorry..” ____ : “D-don’t sweat it…I-I’m to blame too.” Ryuu: “Ohh..um..okay..” _____: “I’m sorry…where are my manners…I’m Hotaru!... Hotaru Hyouga!!!...I heard you’re the “new” recruit…in the soccer club…Ryuu Kaneko perhaps…?!” Ryuu: “Ohh yes…”Hotaru: “Well…Excuse me…but I’m in a bit of a hurry…Check you later on the field..!” Ryuu: *gulps* “R-r-r-right…..............on the field…..”“Hey …Tatsuke…where did he go?” In Ryuu”s Classroom… Tatsuke: “I was way ahead of you!” Ryuu: “Yeah,yeah…whatever.” *Sits on seat* _____: “So…you’re the new recruit…huh?!” Ryuu: (_ _|||) (In mind) “A-another one?” Ryuu: “U-um…yes...” _____: “The names Hamaki…Hamaki Maru! I’m part of the reporters club*wink*.” Ryuu: “E-eh!! there are clubs too?!?!.” Maru: (_ _|||) “You’re on the soccer club already idiot..” Ryuu: “OHH RIGHT!” Maru: (_ _||||) “Anyhow…you do know you can be in two groups in once you know…*talks about groups* Ryuu: (In mind) “I f-feel…annoyed…(_ _|||).” Maru: “H-hey!!! Are you paying attention!!?!??!” Ryuu: “U-um..”(In mind) “Is she even human?” Maru: “Ohh whatever…*runs toward other people* Ryuu: (In mind)“THANK GOSH SHE”S GONE!” AFTER CLASSES…. Tatsuke: “Oi, Let’s do this thing!” Mataeyo: “You mean soccer.” Tatsuke: “That’s what I said!!!” Mataeyo: “Ohh….whatever….Hurry up!!” ONCE ON THE FIELD…. Ryuu: “M-m-m-maru you p-play…s-soccer..??!!” Maru: “H-hey! You weren’t listening…not like it’s my fault.”*Takes pictures* Hotaru: “YOSH, yo….Yuru…!” Ryuu: “It”s Ryuu!!(_ _|||)” Tatsuke: “Haha…” _____: “Right, EVERYONE…Gather up!” *Everyone gathers up* Ryuu:*shakes and shakes* “Pfft…..” Tatsuke: *Pats back* “It’s alright!” Ryuu: “R-r-right…” ______: As you know…for today…we have new recruits…Tatsuke…and Ryuu…. Today …we are going to have a match to see what these guys could do…*points at Tatsuke*…Tatsuke you’re up!Takahiro is the name by the way...just call me coach...or coach Takahiro.. Tatsuke: "O-okay." ______: “Hi there Tatsuke,*smiles* I am Raimon’s manager …the other managers aren’t here for today…so it’s me right here *light appears on rune*…..My name is Rune Tsuramasi….just call me Rune…hmm….you’ll be against Hayami, Hamano , Kurama and Mataeyo, for today! Do your best! *smiles once again* Tastsuke: “YEAH! Thanks …um…” Rune: “….Rune….” Tatsuke: “Right! Sorry...” Mataeyo: “YOSH, Let’s do this thing!” Tatsuke: *chuckles* “You mean soccer?” Mataeyo: “Ohh…r-right…(_ _|||).” Rune: “Right! For this match….all will defend…while Tatsuke will try to shot one goal.” Kurama: “Yeah yeah…Let’s Start!” Hamano: “Right…show us your skills…t-umm….Tadakuni!!” Rune: “Tatsuke you mean (_ _|||).” Hamano: “Right! Um…Give me time to reschedule…fishing…*eats a fish shaped cookie* Rune: “I’ll do it (_ _|||).”*grabs phone* Hayami: “R-right…don’t mess up me…d-don’t m-mess u-up.” Rune: “Before we start…please introduce yourselves guys” Maru: “You know me already…YEAH…at least I won’t waste my time.” Hayami: “I-I’m Hayami…defender of r-raimon…and a second year.” Hamano: “I’m a second year too…and I love fishin’ and hangin’ around with Hayami and Kurama.”*clutches Hayami’s hand* Kurama: “……” Rune: *pokes Kurama with a stick* Kurama: “...." Rune: “Um..there you have it Tatsuke.” Tatsuke: “YOSH…My name’s Tatsuke…either I play Midfield or Forward…been kickin’ with mah pal Ryuu….got lots of Passion there.” Rune:*blows whistle* Show us what you got Tatsuke!” Rune: “I always wanted to blow that…dreams….do…come true…ain’t they…..?Anyhow…gotta focus on the match.” Tatsuke: “YEAH!” Tatsuke: *dribbles up front and passes Kurama* Kurama: “E-eh!!” Ryuu: “Ta-Tatsuke…you’re d-doing…g-good…” Tatsuke: “YEAH!” Coach: “He’s good in dribbling….” *scribbles notes* Hayami: *slide tackles* Tatsuke: *kicks ball up and jumps up.* Hayami: “H-Hamano-kun!” Tatsuke: (In mind) “So…This is Raimon’s soccer huh? They’re pretty good….teamwork…skills….fun……this is more like it!” Hamano: *slide tackles* Tatsuke: “Woaaaaaaaahh!*lands on the ground but uses hands to land properly* Coach: “Impressive!” Hamano: *stops*“You okay?” Tatsuke: “Why of course!*evil grin* *takes the ball from Hamano* Coach: “Nice one Tatsuke! Hamano…Keep your eyes on the ball!!”(In mind): “Hmmm…..He reminds me…of…Masaki….” Tatsuke: (In mind) “Raimon…their soo....good!” Mataeyo: *slide tackles* Tatsuke: “Woooooaaaaaaah…” Mataeyo: “I guess this is payback..*chuckles* *passes ball to Hayami* Hayami! Hayami: *Takes the ball* “R-right.” Tatsuke: “Yo, Hayami..” Hayami: “H-how’d y-you g-get here so….f-f-fast?!?!” Tatsuke: “Agh….Always dreamt of doing that….*smiles*.” Narrator: “Tatsuke tackles Hayami and gets the ball.” Coach:*blows whistle* “Time’s up!” “Now that was good…" Coach: “Alright…Break time first…Then we’ll decide on Ryuu.” Ryuu: “Pfft….*shakes* You did very well Tatsuke…” Tatsuke: “Thanks…and you will too…” AFTER BREAK TIME… Tatsuke: “Ryuu…Goodluck…” Maru: *chuckles*. Rune: “A-all right for this match…” Tatsuke: *whispers to Ryuu…hey…what happened to your brother?” Ryuu: “Now that you mention it…um…I don’t know.” Maru: “Would you idiots PAY ATTENTION!?!” Ryuu: “Rr-r-right..”(In mind) “Cr-creepy…” Tatsuke: “N-neh!” Rune: “…same goes for Ryuu….” Ryuu: “U-hm…right…” Maru: *rolls eyes.* Tatsuke: “No offense….but your annoying….and forceful..” Maru: “W-what did you say.” Tatsuke: “Hey! You didn’t let me finish…and you’re not listening! HAH!” Maru: “(_ _|||)….” Rune: *gasp* “Coach……you serious about using “him”…!?!?” _______: “I decided that….not coach..” Mataeyo: “NATSUMI!!” Natsumi: “That’s right…My name is Natsumi Endou…*smiles* Mataeyo: *in low voice* “The worst cook ever…” Rune:*giggles* “Ohh Mataeyo…” Rune: “Anyway….Against Ryuu..is…Tenma…Hotaru...Takuto…” Maru: “Are you kidding me!!” Hayami: “R-ryuu k-kun…w-will…d-die…” Mataeyo: “Who is the last?!?!” Ryuu: “Ohh fudge…soo…Natsumi is a bad cook and a bad picker too.” Tatsuke: “PFFT…” Rune: “…..” A MINUTER AND A HALF LATER… Aki: *shouts* "WELL!?!" Rune: “….last….will be…pfft…told later.” Hamano: “E-eh..” Ryuu: “H-how long have you been up there Aki..?!” Aki: “Just now.” Natsumi: “Hey Aki….would you like some Onigiri I made myself?!” Aki: “E-er…N-no thanks.” Natsumi: “Suite yourself.” Aki:(In mind) “Thank gosh..” Natsumi: “Any one wants any Onigiri.” Hayami: “Me.” Hamano: “MEEE!!” Rune: “All of us!” Natsumi: “I made it..fresh..” Rune: “Nevermind!!” Natsumi: “O-okay.” “I’m starting to think everyone hates my cooking.” Aki:(In mind) “They do!”(_ _|||). Coach: “Back to the match.” Ryuu: “Fudge I was afraid of that.” Rune: “First…let’s introduce ourselves shall we?” _____: “I’m Tenma………” Ryuu: “OHH MY GOSH…I can’t believe I’m meeting you…can I have your autograph!?” Rune: “Later..” Tenma: *Smiles* “I guess you know me…already.” Hotaru: “Ahh, I told you we would meet on the field again…anyways…Yo…remember me?!?! Hotaru……Hyouga.” Ryuu: “HOTARU HYOUGA….HYOUGA?! YUKIMURA?!?!” Tatsuke: “He’s soo…pumped up…(_ _|||).” Hotaru: “Right…sorry I forgot to tell you my last name..last time..” Ryuu: “I want to touch him..and you!” Hotaru: “Ah…Later…no touching!..u-um…later….and by the way..YUKIMURA’S MINE….! Ryuu: “I heard…e-eh..” _____: “I----“ Ryuu: “TAKUTO!! TAKUTO SHINDOU!!! SHINDOU TAKUTO!!” Kurama: “Would you let them finish first!” Ryuu: “Right sorry..” Takuto: “I guess you know me already…no need of any explanations.” *scratches head* Ryuu: “R-right….I g-guess.” Aki: *holds camera higher* Tatsuke: “So…whose the last?” Rune: “Okay…For the last…person…..” Rune: “…The last person………………………is….” To be continued.... ◕n◕ ◕n◕ ◕n◕ ◕n◕